random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Good TV Shows Bad
The Smurfs *Have Grumpy Smurf be voiced by Uncle Phil. *Replace Gargamel with Rocksteady & Bebop. *Replace the Season 1 theme song with a over-the-top jazz song. *Make every Smurf ugly and the villains beautiful. Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa *Make the show a ripoff of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Have Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd be replaced with Dr. Wily OH WAIT THAT'D BE GOOD *Have Rita Repulsa be replaced with Bianca (since they both share the same voice actresses) *Have the show be all cartoon in CGI. Doctor Who *The Daleks say "EXTERMI-ELEPHANT!" *Make the 10th Doctor be played by Wocka Flocka and the 11th Doctor played by Kanye West (Bonus: Rose is played by Kim Kardashian) *The Cybermen wear three-piece suits. *The theme song is played on a kazoo. *The budget is even lower. *The characters are puppets. Phineas and Ferb *Make the titular characters do nothing for over a hundred episodes *Have all characters swear *Replace Perry the Platypus with a generic, bland brown dog named Fido. *Phineas and Ferb are orphans. *Too much toilet humor *The episodes are even more repetitive than before. Dragon Ball franchise *Dragon Ball: Remove Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: Remove all villains, Remove the Super Saiyan 3 ability *Dragon Ball GT: Remove the Super Saiyan 4 ability *Dragon Ball Kai/Dragon Ball Z Kai: Same as how you make the original DBZ bad *Dragon Ball Super: Have the series' American dub be handled by a company other than Funimation Pokemon The Original Version *Make all characters swear in the Japanese version; 4Kids would edit it either way **Ditto on adding in inappropriate stuff that do not belong in the Pokemon games. Or did they? *Include toilet humor in this The Different Version *Make it live action with no violence and make all of the Pokemon be Muppets. Popples (1986) (NOTE: Since Mimitchi33 doesn't like the cartoon anymore, I'll still respect her opinion. This is Sophie's version JSYK.) *Make the human characters Billy and Bonnie Wagner argue and scream every second. *Give the Popples one-dimensional personalities that make them bland and uninteresting. *Change the background music to unfitting 80's heavy metal songs. *Have Bonnie spank Billy every time he annoys her. *Let Punkster and Punkity never sing. *Take out all the kid-appeal jokes and replace them with unnecessary toilet humor. *Make Billy and Bonnie years YOUNGER instead of older for season 2. *Worsen the Popples' voices. **Think about P.C. Popple the Old Smoker, or Prize Popple the Drag Queen, or something. *Have the characters do nothing at all for the majority of each episode. **Then it would help people with sleeping problems! *One of the characters dies in every episode. *It is revealed that an arrested teen who overused steroids owns the Sports Popples in Popple Cheer. Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Have there be product placement for Actavia yogurt in one episode and everyone sings a song about it. *Have the show take place in a town that appears to be on the US/Mexican border. Oh wait...... *Have Star be a spoiled brat obsessed with Monster High. *Have the theme song be a remix of the soundtrack of "Friday" but have the pitch turned up to the point it's practicially ear rape. *Replace Marco with a girl named Tzatzi with homicidal tendencies. *Have Marco's parents not be happy and gleeful, and have the Diaz family be disfunctional. *Have Star's parents be completely neglectful. Therefore she never meets Marco. *Have the animation look similar to Angela Anaconda's animation but way more sloppy-ish... er... *Have the characters talk to the audience (think Dora the Explorer) *Worsen Star's voice. *Replace the end credits song with "Cherry Pie" by Warrant. *Make the fighting scenes dumb, lackluster and boring. *Have one character die in every episode. *Take out the funny jokes and replace them with toiler humor. Really disgusting toilet humor.. *Replace the sandwhich arguement scene in "Storm The Castle" with this video or some Supernanny footage. *Have the show be cancelled the minute it premieres. *Have a Concerned Children's Advertisers PSA at the end of every episode. *Have the characters do absolutely nothing at all for the majority of every episode. *Make Star and Marco scream and agrue with eachother every second. *Shoddy-quality and high-volume Godzilla roars are constantly heard. *Have Sid & Marty Krofft Productions produce it. *Have it be hideous CGI. *Show a naked photo of Mr. Magoo in one episode. **K ***N ****U *****C ******K ********L *********E **********S Recess *Change the show's title to "TJ & Friends". *Make Ms. Finster and the other adults do absolutely nothing. *Replace the music with overly cutesy and babyish tunes, which they never fit in this show with kids as teens. *Have the Recess Gang act like teens instead of kids. *Replace Bonky with Barney. *Take out any satire in favor of lame, corny pop culture references. *Have the show take place in the 2010's. **That means the show would have to be produced in that decade, too (unless the setting of the show is in the future). *Replace Randall with Perry from The Brothers Grunt. *Have the characters interact with the audience every now and then. *Include toilet humor in TJ's speeches. *In "The Experiment", have TJ kiss Ashley A. instead of Spinelli. (CUE THE TJXASHLEYA SHIPPING JOKES!) *Make any animals in the series talk, being voiced by celebrities. *Add Ren screaming during every mention of the word "Whomp". *Have the kids not even sounding like kids at all. **Could this mean they could sound like teens? ***Actually, they would sound like the elderly. That may creep us out, so try hard not to cringe. *Put in annoying musical numbers that teach people to be rude, selfish, etc. **What is this, reversed slice-of-life?!?!?! ***Afraid so. It would mess with our minds badly. Really badly. And as a result, there are rancid morals. *Let Toon City animate all the episodes. *Make Yope the 7th member of the Recess Gang. **IMAO, it would be both good and bad at the same time. ***I guess, but then again, Yope's kinda annoying. *Gus has permanent flu (but how can he be at school if he has that?). *Have it advertise deadly weapons and aim such ads at young kids. **Just think of the controversy it would stir up! Lethal weapons aren't kids toys, you know. Kids could kill themselves or other people! *Besides weapons, add a product placement for 90's children's toys that received controversy. *Any animation errors are intentionally made to hypnotize children. Pokémon Fashionistas *Fill the show with lame satire references. *Have Mellodi not sound like herself at all. *Take out the innuendo. *Have Mellodi be 8 years old. *Include toilet humor. *Have N not appear in the show. Instead, make a Bidoof appear. *Make Mellodi, Bianca, and Iris want to marry Cheren. *Have the characters be Mary-Sues/Marty-Stus. The Many Adventures of MegaToon1234 *Make all characters swear (They said a few of them, so why not the rest?). *Have all characters sing very annoying songs. *Replace the music with very annoying music (Think about it). *Include toilet humor. *Make the animation look like the post-Season 2 Johnny Test animation. *Have the show be a rip-off of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. *Add whip cracks for every character's arm or leg movement (think Johnny Test, but more painful to listen to!) *Replace all the good fictional characters (I.e. Conker, Sackboy, Baby Sinclair) with bad fictional characters like the Breadwinners, Dora the Explorer, Sanjay, Craig, Angela Anaconda, Rubik the Amazing Cube, Hammerman, Audrey Jr. (from Little Shop) and the Mega Babies. *Have all characters be voiced by Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber. *Put in unnecessary, corny pop culture references. *Rush the production of episodes in general. *A mutant Catchum Crocodile (from The Get Along Gang) chases the heroes every episode and kills them all in the end. *Have the characters be Mary-Sues/Marty-Stus. *Have dangerous and explosive injuries. *Have it be released in 2011. *Worsen the original characters' voices. *Replace the Season 1 theme song with a over-the-top jazz song. *Make an episode fully around toilet humor. *In "Balls", have Computero be painted bright pink rather than turquoise. *Have it air on Nick Jr. (Now, wouldn't that be the black sheep of the channel then? Probably.) *Make it cancelled after 6 seasons (Meaning all of the show's episodes and footage will be destroyed and gone) *Have there be an live-action segment with no violence, make all of the non-human characters be puppets that are a lot uglier than the characters from Mr. Pickles themselves and props, and have it be recorded on a VHS tape. *Have the characters break the fourth wall too much. **Would they ask the audience questions? *Computero Botbolt is replaced with a CGI-animated character that resembles the ugly CGI Crash Bandicoot model from the Crash 2 Features Trailer that makes bad jokes about anything (Well, not really.) **Then how about a crudely drawn machine creature? ***That looks like something out of Klasky-Csupo? ****Maybe. *For the intro starting with Season 2, its animation will look similar to the Pakistan Sonic McDonalds Commercials. *The moral is often "Everything can be the way you want it." *Have it produced by DHX Media (I like that company, but they'd ruin this show.) *The aliens from Pet Alien make time-to-time cameos. *The show takes place in a post-apocalyptic Egypt ruled by an Egyptian version of Cyril Sneer (from The Raccoons). *The original characters resemble their concept arts. *Have there be no Season 0 (The pilot season). *Have there be a minor character named Rolento who...always ride on a photo-realistic rhino named Gulp and says the drink that's called "Gulp". **Could Gulp possibly be similar to the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (from Uncle Grandpa)? I mean, they're both photorealistic wild animals and I assume that they're rideable. *In "The Oil Trap", we find out that the oil is all caused by a stupid chicken. **Let's just say that the same chicken is headless. *In the Season 4 episodes, Patty Rabbit (from Maple Town) appears at the beginning and asks the audience extremely easy questions in a monotone voice. *The closing logos would contain one vanity card that consists of PB&J (from PB&J Otter) getting killed by a crazed Lupo the Butcher. The title would read "SUNAVABEECH PRODUKSHEENS!" *Take out any funny scenes in favor of stock footage of people doing music with their arms (think Jem: The Movie). **What about armpit farts (which is gross)? Thomas & Friends *Make Daisy even more feeble than Dennis. *Make Rosie a major character (WAIT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!) *Include toilet humor in seasons 8-12. *Have all troublesome trucks and diesels swear. *Have dangerous and safety-ruining crashes. *Call it "Thomas & Percy". *Product placement for the Truth anti-tobacco campaign is in a episode, despite the series taking place in... whatever time period it takes place in. *The theme song is a instrumental cover of "Neon Lights" by Kraftwerk, played on a Roland Jupiter-8 by what sounds like a 8-year old boy. *Henry loves strong pornography over special coal. *Any goof (like equipment visible in the frame) is intentionally made to hypnotize viewers. *The Great and Powerful Trixie's face is flashed onscreen to hypnotize viewers. *James is named "Speed Racer" *Diesel 10 is a giant baked potato on wheels with a face *Worsen the voices in the CGI seasons **Think about Thomas the Constipated Tank Engine, or Emily the Old Chain Smoking Scottish Stirling Single. Total Drama *Include Dora, Elmo, Nina (from Nina Needs to Go!), Angela Anaconda, Milo (from Mars Needs Moms), and Caillou as contestants *All the contestants die due to a shark attack. *Chris is a serial killer. *In World Tour, the contestants sing nothing but Justin Bieber songs. *Take out any funny scenes in favor of stock footage of children throwing temper tantrums. **Which come from the show "Supernanny" (I love Supernanny, but many people don't really like it). *Have the animation look like Mega Babies. *The challenges are easier to the point that even preschoolers can do them. *Include a product placement of Toys R Us in one episode and have the contestants sing about it. *Not having The Ridonculous Race for a spin-off. *Let some celebrity voice all the characters since that's the formula of this list. *All marshmallows are toxic. *& knuckles NOPE. *Have the show air on Nick Jr. (Another black sheep of the channel?! Oh boy...) *Replace the theme song "I Wanna Be Famous" with "One Thing" by One Direction. *The show is produced by Cookie Jar (now a part of DHX Media). *Chef never appears. **And is replaced with Fred Figglehorn. *Camp Wawanakwa is taken over by Flutterbat and Pahkitew Island is taken over by the Care Bears. Gravity Falls *Bill Cipher is a Dorito (Maybe it would be his true form). *The furry fandom takes over the show and writes 540+ fanfics with Sophie as their leader I'm offended. **Don't forget Rosalina fetish videos *Make the animation style Jim Jinkins + Old Spongebob and also a little Cyriak *Kill off Bill in his first appearance **To kill him off, Dipper shoots Bill Cipher with a gun (What?) that turns him into a Dorito, and Soos eats Dorito!Bill up anyway. *Make it cancelled after 13 episodes (Meaning Dreamscapers will be the last episode.) *After Dreamscapers (This version's series finale), make some successors to this show, but add it with characters and junk not related to Gravity Falls what so ever. **And also a nude picture of Mr. Margo and that Lego SpongeBob set which costs lots of dollars online. The Simpsons *Make it a children's show named The Adventures of Bart Simpson. **Ironically, the cancelled Arabic dub, Al-Shamshoon, was targeted for kids. (But as for TAoBS, it would be targeted more at preschoolers.) *Have the characters ask the audience questions. *Remove the comedy and replace it with shoe-horned educational value. *The conflict is non-existent. *The characters' eyes sparkle. *The music is Disney-esque. *DiC Entertainment produces it. (I like DiC, but let's face it: DiC would ruin The Simpsons.) *The animation for all episodes resembles the unaired version of Some Enchanted Evening. *Overuse the moral "The complainer is always wrong" for every episode. *Female voices sing the theme song. *Maggie is a minor character, let alone a wall flower. *Homer loves candy and apple juice over donuts and Duff Beer. *Itchy and Scratchy is a non-violent cartoon throughout the entire series (like in Itchy and Scratchy and Marge). *Have the show air on NBC's Saturday Morning block instead of Fox. *Cancel it after 10 seasons. *No guest appearances *No Couch Gags or any other gag for that matter. *No references to popular culture. *The opening sequence is only 10 seconds long. *Lisa's personality is a clone of Bart's (like in the shorts). *Krusty is named Buddy. *Every 5 to 20 seconds, a character sneezes or hiccups. :* That would probably make it funny. :** IKR? But the sneezes and hiccups would be annoying ones. *Each episode has at least one musical number. *The Kwik-E-Mart is named Q-T-Mart. *The backgrounds are full of rainbows and smiling objects. *Reveal Marge's rabbit ears that were supposed to be shown in the finale. *Everyone is voiced by either Rob Paulsen (using both the Bubsy and Coconut Fred voices) or Sue Rose (using her Angela Anaconda voice). *Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as a sleep-inducing lullaby plays. *Bart Simpson's theme song is "Everyone Has Feelings" from Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings. *Milhouse is a surfer boy who uses lingo that nobody cares for anymore. Comedy World Some obscure series from a rather odd wiki known as GoAnimate V3. *Make PC Guy's original hometown Tumblr. *Have a major character named Gordon who gets... drool on his tests. *Have a character shapeshift every 10 seconds. *Replace Eric with tumblrsjw_1000 Family Guy *Make the show's title "Funny Times with the Griffins". *Have it be in live-action with no black comedy or cutaway gags or take thats or whatever, make all of the non-human characters be Muppets that are a lot uglier than the characters from Mr. Pickles themselves and props, and have it be recorded with a live audience with VHS tapes. *Have it air on Fox Kids (then it would be the laughing stock of the block probably?) *Have Sid & Marty Krofft Productions produce it. *Have Stewie and Brian be called "Dewy" and "Drunky". *Have it cancelled after the discontinuation of the Fox Kids block. *"Scratch out" Scooby-Doo yogurt with Shaggy's eyes scratched out. *Replace the "Iraq Lobster" song with "OMG" by Jenna Rose. (Wait what) *Peter loves Orange Juice over Pawtucket Patriot beer. *Meg is pushed around less. *Stewie is not evil. *Brian is not a writer. *Chris is not dumb. ** That would make the show less funny, right? *** Yes *The theme song is sung by a man who sounds like a cat being pulled by its tail. *The show takes place in Gloucester, England where Fred and Rose West's house used to be. *The theme song goes like this: (drum solo) Funny times with the Griffins, oh yeah! (x3) We're your average family and we have a boring show! We live in a weird house where bad people used to be (guitar) Peter! Lois! Meg! Chris! Dewy and Drunky! Funny times with the Griffiiiiiiiiiins! (drum solo) *The songs awful but who cares? *Meg is a bossy and sassy valley girl. *Brian bites people. *The animation resembles a more dumbed down version of Boyz On Da Run from Shorty McShorts Shorts. Blue's Clues *Have Paprika be very bossy and sassy. *Have Blue bite people. *Have Steve host all episodes (he'd lose his hair over the series, and the kids wouldn't notice). THAT WOULD BE GOOD! *Have it air on the regular Nickelodeon schedule. *Have Blue's Room in all episodes. *Add too many clues to confuse the kids (the amount of clues would be 10). *Have Steve change notebooks after "Something To Do Blue" (the Steve Goes To College episode trilogy (Joe's First Day, Joe Gets A Clue, and Steve Goes To College) would be skipped). *Fill it with tons of animation errors. **And boom mics dropping into shot. ***And hands going through Mailbox (that happened in one episode). ****And Knuckles *****And itching powder. Steve would not control it. ******and knuckles *******How many times do we need Knuckles? *The songs are more annoying than bad 90's mainstream music. *Make Steve run around all over every scene, especially in inappropriate situations. *Mailbox only sends spam messages. *Slippery Soap melts in his last appearance. *Tickety-Tock is nothing but a sun dial. **A talking one. *Shovel and Pail are replaced with psychotic characters known as Knife and Axe *No education value. *Blue and Magenta act like rabid wolves at least once an episode. *Have it cancelled halfway through the airing of Meet Blue's Baby Brother. **The full episode would be leaked on the internet. *The tree from "The Wrong Shirt" is in the living room in all episodes. *Five words: "A sock in a bakery." *We find out the "Really Great Book" in one episode is about... you guessed it... porn. *Replace the background music of some songs with the soothing sounds of transformers arcing and exploding. *The "Glasses" song from "Magenta Gets Glasses" is nothing but Steve and Miranda saying "Glasses" over and over while Whip It by Devo plays in the background. *Have there be product placement for the Easy Bake Oven and the Queasy Bake Cookerator. Seriously, look the second one up. *The Handy Dandy Notebooks are the dry-erase (and reproduction) ones you find on eBay. *BRAIN FASHION is in every episode before Blue puts the pawprint on the screen. *Green Puppy is transgender. *Stephen King writes all episodes. *Add product placement for toys like the Pepsi Talking Vending Machine, with the characters saying "Buy (insert toy here) or else you get tickle tortured!". *The first episode, Snack Time, is product placement for co-op shops (a Kenner Big Burger Grill would be seen) and Irn-Bru. *The Moon in the credits of the Pajama Party episode is voiced by, who else, but Frank Welker using his Dr. Claw/Soundwave voice. *Sidetable leaves midway through some episodes to go to "The Box" **Her voice actress Aleisha LaNaé Allen was a regular on Out of the Box, so why not? *Miranda is a post-OP transsexual with her/his voice dubbed over by Tom Kenny. *Add whip cracks for every animated character's arm or leg movement (think Johnny Test, but more painful to listen to!) *Have furries kill the writing team and take over We already have furries on the show. By "furries", I mean the ones who believe they're a certain type of animal and obsess over fruits, m8. **I'm offended. *Sidetable Drawer talks in gangster lingo (Her voice actress is black). PB&J Otter *Make the title characters spoiled brats. *The show is called Rottenz Sandwichz Otterz *Peanut has bloody fangs and sparkling eyes (That's like a Twilight rejection). *Jelly sounds like she went through puberty. *Butter has an evil, creepy voice. *Opal is an alcoholic mother (Now that wouldn't be appropriate for kiddies, amirite?). She is also named Ohf***you. *Flick is a rat named "Plague". *Munchy is a stereotypical nerd with an annoying voice. *The Raccoons are hyenas instead of their namesake species. *The Noodle Dance goes like this: "Noodle Dance! Noodle Dance! Noodle Dance! Noodle Dance! Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle Noodle! Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Dance Noodle Dance Noodle Dance NOODLE DANCE!" *The Noodle Dance background has light strobe effects. Any characters doing the Noodle Dance twerk entirely throughout the segment, along with them claiming that twerking is good for them. *The characters talk to the audience constantly, especially asking them questions they already know the answers to. *Mayor Jeff is....well, armed and dangerous. His name is also just Jeff (if you can get the reference). *Insert stock footage from movies without any signs of citation in the credits and place them in random scenes with no context whatsoever. *No good morals. Only bad ones. *Writers from Caillou and The Nutshack write all episodes. *Have the show run from 2013-15 on a bad video streaming site (not YouTube, Vimeo, or Dailymotion). *Animate the show in poor 80's-esque CGI by Klasky-Csupo (I know that studio is usually good, but then again, they made duds). *There are villains that win every episode. **The villains would be Dora, Caillou, Barney, and Nina (from Nina Needs to Go!). *Every 2 seconds, there is an animation error. *Include a narrator that does nothing but state the obvious. *Lake Hoohaw is called Loser Lake. *In the finale, Lake Hoohaw/Loser Lake is sucked by a black hole. *Mr. Bigdog has rabies. *Babbleberries are called Bubberreez. *PB&J love rotten sandwiches over PB&J sandwiches. *Make the credits move so fast, that you can't read anything. *In "Babbleberry/Bubberree Day", the Bubberreez turn out to be cherry bombs created by Bart Simpson. *In "You Can't Come In", the characters make a slaughterhouse that kills fish complete with bloody, disgusting scenes. *In "Go Away Gorilla", there is an actual gorilla, which murders PB&J at the end. *In "The Silent Treatment", Pinch decapitates Jelly for arguing. *In "Picture Perfect", PB&J dress like hobos. *In "Too Hot for Fishicles", everything on Lake Hoohaw/Loser Lake decays to dust before being eaten by feral dogs. *In "Soap Box Derby Day", PB&J train a bar of giant swearing soap. Instead of a race, it's a rodeo with soap and explosions. *In "The Sleeping Beagle", the episode is nothing more than a live-action beagle sleeping throughout. *In "Gotta Dance", the contest is a Twerk-a-thon. *In "Happy Harmony", Mayor Jeff/Jeff's story takes place in a filthy yard in 1968. *In "Poor Bubbles", Bubbles is taken to a Japanese restaurant to be served to customers, meaning that we'll never see Bubbles again from this point. *In "Lost and Found", the clowns turn out to be psychopathic. *In "The Ice Moose", Old Tim gets killed and has his head mounted on the wall by Nigel Thornberry's evil twin from another universe. *In "Kid Court", it's a rip-off of Space Jam. *In "Munchy's Sinking Feeling", Munchy goes through major character derailment and stops being a nerd. He begins attempting to cut his arms and tail. *In "Hope Castle", there is a tornado that wreaks havoc across the land, sucking the protagonists into a dystopian dimension. *In "Nanner Says I Do", Aunt Nanner ends up getting married to a drunk skeleton. South Park * Make Butters the protagonist. * Wipe Tweek for existence. * Make the show go until Season 800. **That's... impossible. ***Agreed. Also, it would make it even worse. ****First off, no, their ancestors could take over. Second, that's the point, to make it worse. *****You mean descendants? ******Yes. * Make it child-friendly. * Cartman loves vegetables over Cheesy Poofs. SheZow * The theme song lasts 1 minute! ONE MINUTE! * All characters are voiced by the same person. * There's a narrator who explains the obvious. * A PSA is at the end of every episode. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 * Call it "The Leonardo Show". :* That would make it better IMHO. * Have the characters ask the audience questions. * Have there be shoe-horned comedy. * Hanna-Barbera and Ruby Spears produce it. ** I know, they're sibling studios, but they'd ruin TMNT 1987. * Writers known for the worst cartoons ever made write all episodes. * Kraang is called "Chet". * The Shredder and the other villains do nothing but act stupid for over a hundred episodes. ** For example, the Shredder thinks Dimension X is the nickname of the local Showbiz Pizza Place, and the trans-dimensional portal is used for microwaving foods and making ice cream. * Mona Lisa is Raphael's love interest and girlfriend in all episodes. ** It would be both good and bad. * Irma von Langinstein and April O'Neil are lesbians. * Everyone is voiced by Levi Stubbs (using the Audrey II voice), Doug Parker (using the Megaman voice), Jennifer Darling, Rob Paulsen, Seth O'Hickory (using the Mailbox voice), James Murray (using his Splinter voice), and Jennie Kwan. * Make all the children seen in the show spoiled brats. * All characters named Jeff are....well, armed and dangerous. * Make Irma run around all over every scene, especially in inappropriate situations. * Rocksteady and Bebop talk only in high-school French. * The Shredder is named "Bob". * The Shredder rides around in a giant can of Rainy Day Foods Alfalfa Seeds on wheels with a giant Oobi-like hand thing on it. * Insert stock footage. * Replace all battle scenes with stock footage of people solving problems just by eating Mentos. * The plans for attacks by the villains (and vise-versa) are easier to the point that even preschoolers can do them. * The backgrounds are full of rainbows and smiling objects in the "Red Sky" seasons. * Have the show be EVEN MORE Lighter and Softer instead of Darker and Edgier for the "Red Sky" seasons. * Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as 70's, 80's and 90's electronic music plays (or in the case of the "Red Sky" seasons a sleep-inducing lullaby). * Have it cancelled after 8 seasons (meaning that "Turtle Trek" will be the final episode). * Vernon eats something every 5 to 60 seconds. * Splinter wears a lampshade all the time. * The animation for all episodes resembles the episodes of Scooby Doo, Where Are You?. * Fill it with tons of animation errors. * The Foot Clan are just guys in three-piece suits. * Shredder's legs are colored flesh instead of steel, making it look like he isn't wearing pants. * New York City is called "Famous Ray's City" * In Turtle Trek (the finale in this version), New York City/Famous Ray's City surrenders to the Care Bears. ** And also Shredder/Bob, Kraang/Chet, and the other baddies get killed, so HA! * In The Catwoman from Channel Six, the episode is nothing more than a live-action 25-minute video clip of men in Ninja Turtle costumes babysitting a 13-year old girl in a cat costume with a "Channel 6" necklace while speaking in hilariously bad voices and poor visual and audio quality. * In Attack of the 50-Foot Irma, Irma stays giant and gets married to Godzilla, and somehow, Mothra gets jealous. * In The Turtle Terminator, Shredder/Bob and Kraang/Chet create a drunk skeleton instead of a android clone of Irma. **Could the drunk skeleton be a distant relative of Sans (from Undertale)? * In Pizza by the Shred, Weird Pizza To Go is called "Ray's Weird Pizzas". KaBlam! * The segments are replaced with mayo. * Henry and June don't appear at all. * Have the show be called "KaKaKaKaMAYO TIME!" Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir *Have all the akumatized villans win in every episode. *Fill it with a million animation errors. *Have every episode have pointless filler. *Have the theme song replaced with a screwed up, malfunctioned version of the actual theme song, but make it ear rape. *Have Adrien's alter ego, Cat Noir, never appear. *Have a 4 year old voice Marinette/Ladybug and a 7 year old voice Adrien. *Change the title to "Ladybug and Friends" *Have the show not take place in Paris, France and make it take place in the Prarie grasslands in Canada. *Have Hawk Moth be a lazy couch potato and never do his job. ** On second thought, replace Hawk Moth with Bubsy Bobcat (and make him a bad villan) or Herbert P. Bear. * Have every episode made by Carpediem Film and Television and OD Media (the companies who made the atrocity known as My Life Me). *Put exorcist posters EVERYWHERE! *Have product placement for Build-A-Bear in an episode and everyone sings a song about it. *Have an episode devoted to Ladybug reading "Everybody Poops" *Include fart/poop jokes and toilet humor. *Take out the scenes of Ladybug fighting villans and replace it with little children throwing temper tantrums. *Have the show be cancelled the minute it premieres. *Have a Concerned Children's Advertisers PSA at the end of every episode. *Have the animation look like a mixture of Clutch Cargo and Mega Babies. *Put in annoying 3-minute musical numbers that teach people to be rude, selfish, etc. *Make Marinette's best friend, Alya, a psychopath. *Make Adrien's best friend, Nino, a llama. *AlyaxNino becomes canon. (WAIT THAT WOULD BE GOOD!) *Add whip crack sounds. *Make Adrien some weirdo lost in the streets. *Have a movie named "Ladybug and Friends - THE MOVIE" which gets 20% on Rotten Tomatoes. *Everyone in the show is atleast 24. *Lenny faces flash on the screen every few minutes. *Marinette is a Directioner (not that it's a problem, but it'd ruin her) *Plagg never, ever appears. But Tikki does. SuperNoobs (Note from Sophie the Otter/PB&Jotterisnumber1: I don't really care for that cartoon. Please respect my opinion.) *Change the title to "n00bz!11!!11!" *Have Memnock and Zenblock never appear. *Have a 9 year old voice the Roach. *Have Shope be a whiny brat and not the smart individual she is in the actual show. *Replace the fighting scenes with Supernanny footage. ** Oh, wait, or make the fighting scenes in RIDICULOUS SLOW MOTION! That would be better! Let's go with that. *Replace the theme song with "The Ketchup Song" or "High" by Max Harris. *Have the show take place in a stock image of a supermarket (with included watermark!) ** On second thought, make the show live-action. *** That way you should prepare for useless laugh tracks. **** Nah, make it take place in McDonaldland! That's better! *Replace Kevin with Emmett from The Lego Movie. *Have the Roach have the IQ of a Pepsi can. (Wait what?) *Have Sid & Marty Krofft Productions, DiC or Ruby Spears produce it. *The characters are all shaded mauve and their eyes sparkle. (think Twilight) *Each episode has at least 1 musical number. *Have Kevin be voiced by the worst male voice actor you can think of. *Have a 5 year old voice Shope. *Make the Roach poop out pecan pie every 5-8 seconds. *Have the characters ask the audience questions. *Remove the comedy and replace it with shoe-horned educational value. *The music is Disney-esque. *Overuse the moral "The complainer is always wrong" for every episode. *Shope is always referred to by her given name, Jennifer, instead of her last name by her friends. *The backgrounds are full of a static screen of a million colors, which would cause repeated Porygon-like incidents. *Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as a sleep-inducing lullaby plays. *In "Shake Your Noobie", Tyler does not dance with Amy Anderson. *In "Where No Noob Has Gone Before", remove the Rudolph reference where the Roach flies out of the school building and screams "SHE SAID I WAS CUUUUUUTE!", and replace it with Monster High shorts. *In "When Good Noobs Go Bad", Kevin never appears and has a minor role. *In "A Noob Hope", Iam Hungry and The Evil Grimace (from the 1970's McDonalds Commercials) make a cameo at the beginning of the episode. ** And also in "A Noob Hope", have Tyler team up with Jock Jockerson at the beginning. *In "Noob Kids On The Block", the Glee Club wins the sing and dance contest and don't get infected by the virus. *In "Who, What, Where, Noob", Shope gets sent to the All Girls School. *ShopexKevin becomes canon. *Have the characters guilt trip each other every second. *The Roach's real name is Chet instead of Theodore. *Have Shope constantly scream to Kevin "HEY KEVIN, I DID A THING!" *Shope wears blue glasses instead of red. *Kevin constantly scream-sings "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap. *Shoddy-quality unfitting 80's heavy metal songs are continuously heard every minute. *Replace Jock Jockerson with Champ Von Champ Von Winnerchamp from "The Fresh Beat Band Of Spies" *Hiro and Baymax from Big Hero 6 visit the noobs in one episode and they sing a song about Wonder Bread. *The show is very low budget. *Nora from Being Human and the Fat Controller visit the noobs in one episode and sing about the wonders of how VHS tapes are now "dead" thanks to DVD and Blu-Ray. *A narrator constantly explains the obvious. *The Roach is actually a cockroach. *The writers for Angela Anaconda write all the episodes. *Have it air on Treehouse TV's regular schedule. *It is cancelled halfway through the airing of "Parent Teacher Noobs" and the full episode would be leaked on the internet. *Add product placement for toys from the 40's - 90's that recieved controversy. *Tyler talks in Gangster Lingo and wears gold chains and sunglasses. (not that it's a problem, but it would ruin him) *The "Shake Your Booty Butt" song in "Noob Kids On The Block" is basicially the Roach and Kevin scream-singing "BUTTS" over and over while what sounds like "Baby got Back" is playing in the background. The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * The budget is very low. * Ronald McDonald's house's interior is a regular everyday living room. * Make the animated parts' animation look like a combination of Clutch Cargo and Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time. * Professor Pinchworm destroys McDonaldland in the finale with a nuke. * The character designs for the McDonald's characters are their 1970's-early 80's versions, save for Birdie (who is an actual bird). * The end credits move fastly to the point where you don't know what's happening. Eventually, you'll end up seeing the 1998 Klasky-Csupo logo (however, it would be in its 2002 alternate version, even though TWAoRM first came out in 1998.) * The theme song includes seizure-inducing flashing lights in some parts. * Grimace's mouth moves like a sock puppet. * Tika is a loud-mouthed cowgirl. * Franklin always uses 90's slang for his quotes. * Mayor McCheese makes a cameo in "Birthday World" * The Live-Action Ronald is played by Bob Brandon, who played the clown in the 70's. * The old versions of the Fry Kids make cameos. Todd McFarlane's Spawn * Make it an Saturday morning cartoon, complete with talking animal sidekick. * Have the animation be like the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon. * The music is just weird tunes played on a Minimoog. * Spawn fights evil foreign stereotypes, generic, green-skinned, and magical monsters, and evil warlords. * Spawn has a moustache. Spider-Man 1967 * Have the budget be even lower. * The animation is Ivor the Engine-like. * All the characters are voiced by ten people. * Have it be like the Spider-Man image macros. * Spider-Man always fights the classic Spider-Man villains. * Have it released in the early 2010's on YouTube. Tom and Jerry * Have no voice acting at all. * Tom never wins. * Spike is just a random dog with no personality. * Take out all the violence. * Wipe the controversial scenes from existance. * Take out all the humour. * Tom and Jerry are both dogs. Johnny Test (Season 1 only) *Innuedos! *Girls screaming are constantly heard. *The season is entirely made by Cookie Jar. *Dukey is a normal everyday dog, but make him a highly agressive bulldog. *Mary and Susan are 7 years old and are girly girls. *Johnny is a whiny brat that loves toilet humor. *Rename the show "Johnny and Friends" *Johnny's parents are loudmouths. *The conflict is non-existent. *Every 5 minutes, the scary 70's "Monkey On Their Backs" anti-heroin PSA appears out of the blue. *The theme song is a screwed up version of "Hideaway" by Daya. (I was actually listening to that song at the time of writing that) *It is released on YouTube at first. *Gil is a 3-year-old spoiled toddler with a personality similar to Caillou. The Fresh Beat Band Of Spies * Champ Von Champ Von Winnerchamp is voiced by a 79-year old chain smoker woman, like Pat Welsh who voiced E.T. Camp Lakebottom * The show takes place in Syria. * Squirt never ''appears. Ever. * Innuendos! **Innuendos everywhere! * Gretchen is voiced by a 16 year old Miley Cyrus. ** Melissa Altro would be better at her current age! * McGee is voiced by a 13 year old Justin Bieber. *All the other characters are voiced by Cam Clarke. *Rosebud cooks actual food. *Product placement for Nickelback merchendise is in an episode. *The theme is basicially One Direction singing "CAMP LAKEBOTTOM!" on an endless loop. *Suzi is named "Susie" NUH UH NO Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *Add a Pointless Character like this: **What's with you and SpongeBob? F is for Family *Bill never appears. **A kid named Danny is the replacement for him. *Maureen is addicted to applejuice. *Plast-A-Ware, the company Sue works for DOES NOT EXIST! *Kevin loves cookies over drugs. *Frank is a giant baked potato Waaaaat? *Cat Memes flash on the screen. *The show is extremely low budget. *Product placement for the Montana Meth Project is in an episode, despite the show takes place in 1973. *Kevin dies in a car crash in one episode. *Frank works at a jam factory. *Frank loves ''SuperNanny over Colt Luger. *In one episode, Maureen says "Glasses" over and over while "Whip It" by Devo plays in the background, wearing sunglasses and doing the Science Dance from Adventure Time. (WAIT THAT'D BE HILARIOUS!!!) *Sue is an agressive alcoholic. *Bill's Danny's catchphrase is "WABLABO!" *Remove ALL the funny scenes and the swearing. *The backgrounds are smothered in rainbows and smiling objects to make it all kawaii! ^_^ *Make it a children's show called "The Adventures of the Murphy's". *The conflict is non-existent. *The character's eyes sparkle. *The music is Disney-esque. *The characters ask the audience questions. *The opening sequence lasts 3 minutes. THREE GOSH DARN MINUTES! *Bill Danny uses Surfer Lingo. *Gary the Gadget Guy from Club Penguin is an uncle. *Everyone is voiced by either Rob Paulsen (using both the Bubsy and Coconut Fred voices), Bryn McAuley (using her Gina Lash and Caillou voices with a hint of Amy and Samey) or Sue Rose (using her Angela Anaconda voice). *Each episode ends with the characters going to bed as a sleep-enducing lullaby plays. *Each episode has atleast one musical number. *Cancel it after 3 seasons. *Make the animation style Jim Jinkins + Old Spongebob and also a little Cyriak. *The characters are all Mary Sues/Gary Stus, save for Frank and Maureen. *Bill Danny has an annoying pet parrot named Phil that repeats everything. *Any animation errors are intentionally made to hypnotize viewers. *Add TJ from Recess saying "THIS WHOMPS" everytime Frank calls Maureen "princess". *The end credits song is this video (only to 0:33) and the theme song is this video (only until 0:58 on repeat) *"Dash's Dance Party " appears during intermissions. *Don't forget about knuckles! Enough with Knuckles! *Confetti. Lots and lots of confetti. (The reason why I said that ----------->) *Four words: Tsunami llama sauce pirates. *Add boom mics dropping into shot. *Make overused cliché references to pop culture. *Overuse the moral "The complainer is always wrong" for almost every episode. *Maureen's personality is a clone of Kevin's, even though she's a minor. Category:How To Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Bingbang32